


Shared Experiences

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You were trained as the ‘next black widow’ but then Natasha saved you. The two of you become super close cause of your shared experiences.





	Shared Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (E/C) = eye color

You don’t know where you would be right now if it wasn’t for Natasha Romanoff. Well you had a pretty good idea but still. 

You were trained to be the next Black Widow. Natasha had heard about how the Red Room trained someone to be the next Black Widow and she made it her mission to find you and try to save you. 

When Natasha found you she knew it wouldn’t be easy to try and get you to be on her side. And she was right. It took a while, and a lot of kicks and punches, for you to understand that Natasha was right and she was just trying to help you, to try and give you a better life.

She knew what you’ve been through because she went through everything you did, she knew it would take some time for you to come around and get used to everything.

When Natasha brought you to the Avengers tower and the others walked over to the both of you she saw the emotionless mask that she knew all too well go right up. She just hoped that over time you could see that you are not what the Red Room made you to be, even though she is still trying to see that in herself.

xxxxx

You had just woken up from a nightmare. This hasn’t been the first time that it has happened since you joined the Avengers a year ago. You still weren’t used to your new life, you still didn’t fully trust the others, you were slowly but surely getting there though. The only one that you fully trusted was Natasha.

Over the year the two of you have gotten close. You’ve both been through the same things, you would often go to each other when the memories and nightmares got to be too much. 

You also noticed that you’ve started falling for the redhead. Those feeling you have towards her you thought the Red Room took all that away from you but here you are falling for Natasha.

When you made it to Natasha’s floor of the tower you took a deep breath and knocked on her door. Seconds later the door opens to reveal the redhead.

As soon as Natasha sees you she smiles. “Hey (Y/N).” She then noticed that your (E/C) eyes were red from crying, that was when she realized you had another nightmare. She moved aside to let you into her room.

You walked over and sat at the end of her bed, you just looked down at the floor. Suddenly you felt the bed shift, you felt one of Natasha’s hands on your back, gently rubbing your back to help you relax.

“Why?” You ask after a while.

“Why what?”

“Why did you give me a second chance?” You look over at her. You had to know. “After everything I’ve done… after all the people I…” You couldn’t finish, you looked down as tears began to roll down your cheeks.

“(Y/N).” Natasha’s hand moved away from your back, she hooked her finger under your chin and gently lift your chin up so that you’re looking at her. “You deserve a second chance, you deserve to be happy. You didn’t deserve what the Red Room did to you.” Natasha cupped your cheek and wiped away your tears.

“You didn’t deserve what they did to you either Nat.” You brought your hand up to place it on the hand she had on your cheek. “You deserve to be happy too.”

Natasha smiled. “Having you here has made me happier than I’ve ever been.” Natasha looked into your (E/C) eyes, she looked down at your lips then back into your eyes. “You make me feel things that I thought the Red Room took from me years ago.” She leaned forward slowly.

Your breath hitched. Was she about to kiss you? You wanted to kiss her but you were also afraid. It seemed like time slowed down, then you felt her lips on yours and your eyes closed. When you two kissed you felt something you never thought you would feel. You felt your heart beat faster as Natasha continued to kiss you.

You were the first one to pull away, you looked at Natasha trying to see if she regretted kissing you but all you saw was her smiling at you. So you smiled back. 

Natasha reached up to put a piece of your hair behind your ear. “I know this whole thing is new to us, but I really like you (Y/N).”

“I really like you too.” You kissed her cheek. 

You were so thankful that Natasha came into your life and you decided to go with her. You knew that everything you both had been through in the past will always be there but you had each other now. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
